


049/3199 chicken man

by sadravioliman



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: 049 is a mom, 049 is also an animal rights activist, 3199 is a chicken man, Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, Other, get it cause hes a bird haha, god im so. fucking sorry wrow, im so v sorry, would this technically count as m/m
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 00:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14821505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadravioliman/pseuds/sadravioliman
Summary: 049 has emotion and is also a mom and 3199 chicken mom joins him and god. i didnt mean to do serious crack im sorRY





	049/3199 chicken man

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was inspired by me playing Wydness' SCP-3199 Dating Sim (found here go play its fuckin hilarious: https://wydness.itch.io/scp-3199-dating-sim ) as 049 and GOD it was. great im crying

It was a beautiful day out. The birds were chirping, the eggs were hatching, and SCP-049 had SCP-3199 (or, how he referred to him, Chicken Darling) by his side. Well, that’s how the duo thought it was, because they had both been shoved into the Foundation again. The Foundation let them stay together “because they know what it’s like to separated from the one you love.” What they really did it for was research purposes.

“Remember the first time we met, Chicken Darling?” 049 asked his lover. 3199 looked at him, in what 049 assumed was a loving manner, and smiled under his mask. He noticed something in the corner of his eye, and darted his focus to what he saw.

He gasped in happiness and amazement at the sight before him. “Chicken Darling, look! The children are hatching!” No one but 3199 had ever heard such emotion in 049’s voice. The researchers took notes of the eggs hatching, what came out, and the reactions of 3199 and 049. Out of the dried-blood covered eggs came smaller, slimier versions of 3199. 049 hollered at 3199, the researches, the newly-hatched abominations, and ran out of the room screaming an alert to everyone that “the children! They’ve hatched! My beautiful children are finally here!!”

He fell to the ground, breathless and crying out of happiness. The whole Foundation crowded around him. The babies had chased after him, and he was now staring at one with tears still racing down his mask. 3199 followed its newborns, the typical mother nature of animals consuming it. It screamed at the Staff members, and they backed away. 3199, otherwise now known as “Chicken Mom,” protectively huddled up to its children. While it continued the mothering habits of animals, 049 requested mittens, so he could hold the children that, technically, weren’t really his. However, he dismissed it, and continued to cry. It was softer, now, he had been crying for five minutes and that was enough emotion these Pestilence-infected humans needed. Speaking of that, he’d “worry about the Pestilence later, when his children didn’t need so much management and care,” he mentioned to the Foundation. The researchers, of course, could be heard loudly scribbling down notes of all this chaos.

Finally, 049’s mittens were brought, and he excitedly pulled them on and hugged one of the small infants in his arms. He murmured constant sweet “I love you’s” and other phrases of care.

A summarized version of the researcher’s notes about this whole ordeal looks something like: “SCP-049 is capable of feeling emotion. It cried over the offspring of SCP-3199, and acted as their mother, and informed them that it “loves them, cares for them, and would do anything to keep them out of harm’s way.” SCP-049 has very mother-like characteristics (as evidenced just now) when raising a child, whether or not it is his. As far as this experiment has shown, he cares for his own, and also cares for the children of his loved one. SCP-049 has postponed his search for the Cure to ‘the Pestilence’ until further notice. It also requested mittens, as of which allow him to hold SCP-3199’s offspring.” 049 sat upright, with a few of the “chicks”, for lack of any idea what to call them anymore, waddled over to him. They took their spots in his lap, and 3199 marched over, vowing internally to never let it’s great and wonderful babies to leave its sight.

 

Eventually, 049 and 3199, along with the children everyone had now grown accustomed to, were directed back to their containment cells. In their notes, the researches recorded the events of the current night, and what procedures took place.

First, 049 requested food for 3199 to regurgitate to its children. After this, the mentioned actions took place.

Second, 049 requested “any kind of soft, woolly, or feathery/fluffy material.” He claimed it was for the chicks, so they had somewhere warm and soft to sleep. The materials were provided, and 049 thanked them happily. He set up the sleeping space, and directed 3199 and the chicks to the blanket. He didn’t sleep, instead observing and taking notes of the chicks. When asked why, 049 responded with something related or close to “I want to know how to take better care of them.” or “If one goes missing, I will know how many there are, and what they all look like. Then, we can find the missing easier.” There was never a definite answer given.

Third, 049 asked for a food supply approximately ever 3-4 hours, or whenever the chicks were hungry. 3199 took whatever it was given, and then proceeded the action of feeding its children. 3199 never cleaned up the waste of the chicks, and 049 wasn’t about to, either. Thus, the sad research members were now left to do it for them. There were moments were they truly regretted joining this hell, and this was one of them, second to all the near-deaths (and actual deaths) that occured over the years. The few that had lost the rock-paper-scissors match were stuck cleaning up the waste. They also kept that for study, so that they had a chance of a better understanding of 3199 DNA mixed with chicken DNA. They had never actually looked into what the DNA combinations would bring, they were just volunteering to bring back chicken populations. Maybe now they could realize what they had gotten themselves into that day. It was better described as a fateful day for 049 and 3199.

Oh, how that day would be remembered. Not just by 049 and 3199, or the Foundation, but by literally everyone who lived in and near the area the KFC rebellion took place. The Foundation still managed to avoid publicity, solely because 049 and 3199 never stuck around for the aftermath. They lived, in 049’s description, “happily ever after, as if a miracle had struck and we went down the right path to keep it alive.”

As for the future of things, that was probably where the Foundation realized their mistake of keeping the eggs, or just 3199 in general, even for research purposes. The future was a lot more chaotic, and they now had more 3199-chicken infusions to deal with. And for once, they regretted this job because of this, than the deaths. For one final detail, the SCP Foundation Policy had also been updated. It now read, as the first line: “ **_No more research unless we can confirm it’s a good idea._ ** ”


End file.
